


Christmas Time? I Must Have Forgotten.

by Spidey_fan1



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CHRISTMAS TIME!!!, Fluff, Poor Peter Parker, it was probs better in my head, kinda sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_fan1/pseuds/Spidey_fan1
Summary: When Peter Parker was left homeless after the death of his Aunt, he has to go through Christmas alone. But it turns out that the Avengers were here to save the day.





	Christmas Time? I Must Have Forgotten.

There was probably about 7 inches of snow right now, and it was very cold. This winter would be dubbed Peter's first without his aunt. She was confirmed dead early August from a heart attack, leaving him homeless and alone. He had sold most of his families belongings to get money before his house was taken away. Avoiding CPS was a big deal in the homeless life. They were always looking for you, trying to get you into a 'good foster home'. Yeah right. So, as an almost last resort, he's been out as Spider-Man almost 24/7, other than school. Getting little to no sleep, food, water, or warmth, it's been a rough couple of months.He isn't quite sure what day it was, but he knew it had to be close to Christmas seeing how Holiday break started sometime ago. He spent Thanksgiving break alone, why would Christmas be any different. Even if he had his hands full with Black Friday.

 

Peter had been saving up enough money to buy the Avengers presents. Using the labs at both school and the Stark Tower to make some of his own inventions. Surely Tony wouldn't mind. And he may or may not of upgraded some of the old Avengers tech, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. He doesn't associate with them all to often, as they usually only deal with the big stuff, but when he does they're all a big family. They don't treat him with pity like all his family was dead and all that. They were all super nice to him even if they don't realize how greatly appreciated it truly is. Of course Natasha had her own special way of showing it, as did Clint, but he had a sense that he was still accepted. It just so happens that they had noticed his upward spiral in activity lately, too. Apparently Steve kept an eye on him one day and noticed that he didn't take on meal break, and stayed up later than any normal human being should. Of course, this followed to him being invited over every once in a while for food and movies, resulting in him waking up crushed under a snoring Thor. But yet, they didn't know his identity, but they had a guess of mid-twenties for his age. Anyway, he doubts they would want to hang out with a homeless 17 year old. 

 

As of right now, he's been out swinging around town all day. In the freezing cold. In spandex. Okay, so maybe not his brightest idea, but you gotta do what you gotta do. It was getting darker out and there were very few people on the streets. Huh, never would have guessed that even criminals have families to go home to. He didn't know what to do with himself, so why not stop by some well known place. Avengers Tower.

 

_-_-_-_-^*^-_-_-_-_

 

It was a practical Avengers Christmas Eve. Watching tons of Christmas movies while eating some kind of unknown cake and drinking some amazing homemade hot cocoa. With Natasha and Bruce in the love seat, and Sam and Clint in some random chairs, and Thor, Steve, Bucky, and Tony were all on the couch. They were all just hanging around, conversing with one another while The Grinch played in the background. Only Bruce seemed to notice the sound of something outside the window. He perked up and turned his attention away from the group and out to the window. Natasha noticed as well, cutting out of her conversation to look where Bruce's attention was. Everyone else seemed to catch on, looking to the transparent barrier. A blur of blue and red flashed once again, notifying most of the rooms occupants to who their visitor was. After a third time around, the man outside stopped and hung upside down in front of the team. 

 

Spider-Man lay out in front of the group, a smile visible through his mask. Peter just casually waved at them, and Bruce waved back, an unsure smile plastered on his face. Then Spider-Man twisted himself up-right and clung to the window with his sticky fingers and feet. He pulled his mask up just over his nose, causing to bunch up around his cheeks, and exposing his chattering teeth and red nose. He let out a huff of air, making a blotch of fog on the window. He pulled his hand away from the window and wrote  _"MERRY CHRISTMAS"_ Spidey yanked his mask back down after giving them a warm smile. After a wave good-bye, he flipped backward off the window and into the city. Everyone smiled at the note on the window, until Bucky spoke.

 

"It's 10 o'clock on Christmas Eve, what is he doing out there in the freezing cold?"

 

"Do you think that the Man of Spiders has a family to celebrate the birth of the Christ with?" Thor's loud, god voice echoed throughout the room 

 

"He's barely an adult, right? Why would he be out this late?" Tony said, pointing out the obvious.

 

"Yeah and I can't even imagine how cold it has to be right now.And then add in a bunch of wind and spandex. For god sakes, did you see how he shivered." Clint said with a shudder.

 

"No Tony, he's called Spider-MAN for a reason," Natasha interrupted, "And his families probably not in New York right now or something. Now let's watch a different movie, I'm not even close to sleep and Cap has yet to see Nightmare Before Christmas."

 

"Fine, but if we see him again, we'll see what's up. Nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas." And with that, the Avengers all went into a soft chatter with each other as Tim Burton's movie played in the background.

 

_-_-_-_-^*^-_-_-_-_

 

Peter jumped off the window and swung away, crying. He realized it was Christmas Eve and he just couldn't help it. Usually about right now, he, Ben, and May would all be on the couch, watching a cheesy movie and drinking hot chocolate. Oh how he missed them do. Normally he could deal with this kinda of stuff, but seeing the Avengers all together like that. It just happened to set him over the edge. And yes, he would admit that he envied them. They might not have any blood relatives, but them as a group of friends was family enough. And of course, if maybe, just maybe, they hung out more often, then they would consider letting him join the team. The sooner he got that idea out of his head, the better. But hey, a kid can dream. 

 

Never had he been out as Spider-Man on a big holiday like this, but it was very boring. Before the criminals were stealing kids toys and what not, probably because they didn't have enough money to buy one themselves. He could relate. As he swung around the city that apparently sleeps very rarely, he just so happened to come upon a closing flower shop. A young looking lady in the midst of pulling the doors shut. An idea popped into his head at that moment, so he descended on his webs.

 

The lady's eyes widened when she realized that Spider-Man was right in front of her. He jumped off his web and reached into the back of his suit, looking for his spare money. Acting all casual, he just walked right into the store, the woman's eyes following after him. He reached forward and grabbed a couple flowers here and there. Turning on his foot, he stalked towards the sill shell shocked woman. She blinked rapidly as she came to her senses, tucking her hair behind her ear obviously out of a nervous habit. "You think that I could buy these right now?" Peter said to the petit lady. "I mean, you were closing up and all."

 

"Oh oh no, don't worry about it. No need to pay for those! It's Christmas and you already save the city enough. It would be the least I could do." 

 

"Are you sure about that?"

 

"Of course! You're one of my favorite heros anyway."

 

"Oh well that is very kind of you ma'am." He stuck his hand out for her and she took it almost instantly, shaking it up and down. "Have a very merry Christmas!" Peter walked out of that tiny shop and webbed himself away, being careful of the flowers in his clutch. At feeling an unnatural weight in her hand, the woman looked down to see a card signed  _Spider-Man_ and a five dollar bill. She just shook her head and gave a small laugh, continuing to lock up her door.

 

///*^*\\\\\

 

Peter made his way to his first destination faster than anticipated. Guess thats what you get when theres no traffic to watch. Deciding to keep his suit on for his  _other_ nightly plans, he made his way closer to the grassy area. Bending down to the gray headstones, he swept his hand over each. Picking out the flowers to give, he placed them over where he supposed the bodies lay. Pink for Mary Parker and a blue one for Richard Parker. Peter sat down in front of them both, just chatting away as if they were there right before him. And in a way, they were. Talking about his day and what was going on until his feet got close to numb, he bid them a good-bye and a Merry Christmas.But making his ay down the line of graves, his throat suddenly got tight.

 

There beneath him stood the graves of both Ben and May Parker. Tears threatened to fall once again, but this time, he held them back. He still felt totally guilty for his Uncles death and he doubted that it was going to go away anytime soon. So, he gave them both their favorite colored roses, green for Ben and purple for May. Just like last time e lowered himself into the snow, and talked. Putting in more detail this time, but leaving out all the sorrow filled stuff. He apologized over and over again, but why he wasn't exactly sure. Slowly, he stood up, not being able to feel his legs very well. The cold was getting to him. He had probably been at the cemetery for an hour and he needed to get to his last place. Peter walked, and with every step, time seem'd to slow down. 

 

His flood gates opened and the tears spilled out. Not so gracefully this time, he plopped down in front of the grave of Gwendolyn Stacy. Placing the gorgeous yellow flower above her, he whispered, "Yellow, to mach the sun because you were the light of my life." Oh and this time he talked. Talked about anything and everything, knowing that with her, he could share anything. The good and the bad spilled out of his mouth in broken sobs that made him sound pathetic but not that he cared. Knowing that neither she, nor Aunt May would approve, he didn't mention the fact that he was putting Spider-Man in front of Peter Parker. Buying web fluid and suit fabric with the little Bugle money he got, before he bought food for himself. But, sometimes shop owners would give him a bite to eat if he saved their store from a flying car or what not so it was a win-win. Peter didn't just feel, but he knew that he killed Gwen. He let her stay, wasn't fast enough, and it was him who caused her neck to snap. "Why did you have to come along! Why did I let you! I knew it wasn't safe and you were probably going to get hurt, but I did nothing. And-and now, your mom and brothers have to spend their Christmas without a dad and a sister. God, this sucks. I'm sorry Gwen, I'm so sorry." He rubbed his red-rimmed eyes with his clothed fingers, and let out a heavy sigh. He was so hungry and emotionally worn out, that he soon let the darkness take over him.

 

///*^*\\\\\

 

Peter startled awake with the sound of a camera click. When he opened his eyes he found a man hustling away with his phone in his hands.

 

Well, shit.

 

Meh. Nothing he could do now. Not like he could go up to a guy at 4 in the morning and steal his phone and delete a picture. He was pretty sure that was illegal and he didn't want to give Jameson the pleasure. Not like a picture of Spider-Man sleeping across a grave in the snow would go public, right? Sure. But he had other things to worry about at the moment, and right now, it was delivering his presents to those who might actually not need them but still deserved them. Oh well.

 

He got up, but fell down again when his limbs turned out to be numb. He wouldn't recommend sleeping in the snow for those of you reading this. Using his sticky hands, he balanced himself on the gravestone. No time like the present get your body moving with some good ole web-slinging. He flicked out his wrist and pulled himself up, feeling his blood go rushing around his body. Peter let out a small "Whoop" as he turned and did flips in the air. Making his way to his hiding place he transitioned from webs to running on roof tops. 

 

He reached an area in between two buildings. In the middle was a little area, almost like an alleyway but not big enough to fit any human in it. The perfect hiding spot. Peter let down a strand of webbing till he could feel it attach to something. Slowly, he pulled up the bag that was filled with wrapped gifts for his  _almost_ teammates. He slung the bag over his shoulder and made his way, deciding to run for the sakes of the gifts. He ran against the wind as he made his way to the tower once again. 

 

He reached the skyscraper in almost record time and proceeded to climb the big floor to ceiling glass windows. Getting to the top was harder than he imagined it would be with only one arm available, but he did it. He walked to the door, panting slightly, he pressed in the code that Tony had given him to use on the door. It gave a slight  _swoosh_ as it opened with he code. 

 

"Hello Master Spider-Man, welcome back to the tower. Is there anything I can assist you with." Jarvis's British accented voice cut through silence when Peter least expected it. He gave a little squeak of surprise and practically launched himself onto the ceiling. 

 

"Gosh Jarvis! A little heads up would be nice every once in a while. A please be quieter, I'm really trying not to attract any attention." He hopped down from the ceiling and into a crouch position, then straightened himself off.

 

"Oh my apologies Master Spider-Man," Jarvis said in a lower tone, "Is there anything that I could help you with?" 

 

"As a matter of fact, there is. Can you tell me where the Avengers Christmas tree is?" 

 

"There are currently two trees that belong to the Avengers in this building. One is one floor 74, which is currently occupied with the sleeping team. The other tree is on the 87th floor, and it holds all the gifts that the Avengers are giving each other." Peter walked towards the elevator, a smug smile hidden beneath his mask. Jarvis opened the doors to the elevator and took Peter to floor 87, fully knowing what the Spider was going to do.

 

The doors dinged, notifying his arrival. When they opened, it wasn't hard to find the tree. Right in the middle of the room, laid out one of the biggest trees that Peter had ever seen, other than the one in time square. The tree was big and a pretty green. Full of sparkling lights of different colors, it was so beautifully bright. There were tons upon tons of colorful boxes and bags were placed underneath the tree, making it look oh so much better. Oh how Peter missed that image in his own house.

 

But, he needed to stop dwelling on that. And he also needed to hurry up, or he'll wake up the three assassins in the building. Carefully placing the color coordinated gifts around the tree, he slowly backed away. Once again in the elevator, he had Jarvis take him back to the rooftop. The door opened and a burst of wind hit him like a brick wall. Pushing through it, he let out a web and went on his way. 

 

_-_-_-_-^*^-_-_-_-_

 

It was probably around 8 in the morning when the Avengers team woke up on Christmas morning. It was a true Christmas miracle that they all got a good nights sleep and didn't get woken up by any nightmares or such. Steve and Bucky were, of course, then came Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Thor, and last Tony. Not that anyone thought it would be any different. Steve made his special pancakes and coffee for those who beg the lord for some caffeine. Everyone were making their way to the second Christmas tree, slowly but surely.

 

Everyone gathered around the evergreen and passed out the boxes, while a group of unseen presents where left in the back. Instead of everyone getting something for everyone, they decided to do a secret santa. It was all very pleasant, and everyone was having fun. They all just sat and chatted until Natasha spoke up.

 

"Looks like we missed some." The team turned to face the line of boxes. No names were written on them, but it was easy to guess whose was whose. Yellow and red for the one and only, red, white, and blue for Spangles, green and purple for the big guy who was little now and so on. 

 

"Did someone just get everyone gifts? I thought we were just doing a secret santa. Now I feel crappy and out done." Clint pouted.

 

"Well clearly nobody here did this." Natasha rolled her eyes at Clint's whining. 

 

Tony looked at her suspiciously, "Are you sure about that?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"Why don't we just open them already?" Steve interrupted in his Captain America voice. "No need to argue about this." 

 

"I'll go first." Bruce volunteers, He rips off the wrapping of the smallish object to reveal a book. Tony groans, but Bruce's face lights up like light. "It's the book that I've been wanting to read! This is so amazing!" Bruce brought the book to his chest in a hug with a warm smile on his face. And god if it had been a long time since he's smiled like that. 

 

"Mine turn!" Tony said, ripping apart the box like no bodies business. In the big box laid a small watch like thing. He looked confused at first, but once he put it on, he trie to set it. Pressing the button to set the correct time, a sudden buzz sound started. "What in the world?" he started, but then all of a sudden his Iron Man guantlet enclosed around his wrist. "What the Fuck! This is awesome! Who in the world?" 

 

"I'm not sure, but I want to know what I got." Clint grabbed his purple and silver bag to reveal a pair of purple tinted glasses. Skeptical, he put them on. Then all of a sudden he flinched back. In the lenses were little targets, almost looking like the stuff that Jarvis could do. It pointed out how far away stuff was and exits to the room. "Duuuuude!"

 

everyone opened their own presents, Natasha getting some new and improved Widow Stingers, Thor an lightning proof comm link, some new and not easily broken boxing gloves for Cap, and for Bucky, a kick ass gun that wouldn't break under his soldier strength. Steve and Natasha made some hot chocolate while Tony turned on the tv. Most of the Avengers were figuring out and messing with their new gifts from their anonymous santa. On came the morning news when and idea popped into Tony's head.

 

"Hey Jarvis, do you now who got into the Tower last night and brought us these?"

 

"Yes sir." The group stopped what they were doing and all looked at each other. 

 

"Then why didn't you tell me!"

 

"You didn't ask, sir." Tony groaned once again.

 

"Alright, you got me there."

 

 _"_ Jarvis, who was it?" Natasha asked, getting to the point. 

 

"Master Spider-Man snuck into the Tower at approximately 4:19 and dropped off his presents for you all. He then proceeded to leave the Tower and go to an unknown place."

 

"You mean Spider-Man gave these to us?" Bucky said, surprised. 

 

"I guess so." And that's when the tv said something even more unexpected.

 

 _"And this leaves us with a very merry Christmas this year. And the only news we have for New York today is on_ _the_ _city's loved Menace."_ The whole room turned its attention to the tv, where a picture of a red and blue clad man lay in the snow in a  graveyard.  _"Yes, it seems that_ _not everyone had a happy holidays, especially when a man was walking by at 3 am for who knows why, and happened to snap a picture of the napping vigilante. It seems that he had fallen asleep on the grave of none other than Gwendolyn Stacy, the young teen that had died in the arms of Spider-Man during his fight between Electro and the Green Goblin, that were both eventually defeated later on. It seem that even hero's grieve over the little deaths. Sorry for the gloom on such a spectacular day. And now back to Tom with the weather."_ The tv screen went black without hesitation, the remote crumbling in Bucky's grasp. 

 

"Well, thats it. Let's go. Avengers assemble." Tonys suit then came to him, and making him start to hover. Clint and Natasha got it right away, Steve and Bucky took a little longer but got it soon enough, Bruce knew what was going on but decided to just start on his new amazing book, while Thor just stood there confused. 

 

"Why are we suiting up if there tis be no foe to fight." Bruce sighed and spoke, without looking up from his book. 

 

"Thor. They're going to find Spider-Man and invite him over."

 

"Oh! I shall help in this inviting over of the Man of Spiders." He then left to the top floor where all the rest were stationed. 

 

///*^*\\\\\

 

They found him pretty fast, seeing how he was sleeping on the edge of a building. When they all landed, he jolted awake with a start, almost falling off the side. Captain caught him just in time, but Spidey just froze. Once he regained his composure, he started rambling.

 

"What are you guys doing here? I thought it was Christmas. Shouldn't you guys be watching movies or the news or something? Is there a mission that you need me for? What-"

 

"Spider-Man" Natasha said, interrupting him and making him go silent instantly. "We are here for-"

 

"For you to come with us!" Tony said, cutting off the Black Widow which normally would be a very bad move. 

 

"What do you mean?' He rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously. 

 

"Son," Cap said in a sadder voice than all the others. "We saw the news and how you slept in the cemetery. We would like for you to join us for Christmas morning." 

 

"Oh uh gee. Thanks. Thats-thats really nice of you." He stepped forward and attached himself to Iron Mans suit before they flew off to the tower. "Think of it as payback."

 

Bruce instantly thanked the crap out of Peter when he entered the room, which it was then obvious that he was blushing deeply beneath the mask. The Team asked him questions about the gifts and said their gratitudes. They got him a bunch of warm blankets and food that they all knew he needed dearly. They put on a movie, and it was quite the replay of the night before. 

 

"So, where you staying right now. Surely you've got some family or something."

 

"Uh.. no. Kinda, not really. I mean, I'm staying with a friend."

 

"Well that's an obvious lie." Clint deadpanned. Peter spluttered, but not like they wouldn't figure it out soon enough. 

 

"Well then, why don't you stay here with us." Tony offered, stunning Peter silent.

 

"Really?"

 

"Oh yes! It would be quite fun to have the Spider-Man join us at this Tower!" His eyes started to water, he couldn't believe it. The Avengers for heavens sake, were offering the opportunity for him to stay at the Tower and live with them. This is exactly what he wanted! He pulled his mask up and wiped the snot that was running down his nose now.

 

"Hey no need to cry! It's all good." Thor then enveloped Peter in a tight hug, that was hard to breathe in, but still warmed your heart.

 

"Th-thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" The rest in the room joined in on the hug and gave Spidey a pat or two, causing him to start full out crying.

 

"Think of it as a almost life-time Christmas present."

 

"Thanks Tony," he said with a smile on his face for the first time in a while. "Oh and Tony."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I used your lab for the Christmas gifts."

 

All Tony could do was let out a small chuckle with Bruce. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know how good this is but i just wanted to post something for Christmas. And even though it says it was posted on the 26, its actually only Dec 25, 11:56 where i'm at!! Merry Christmas y'all! And have a very happy New Year!


End file.
